The Enclave's Second Option
by Hoxtilicious12
Summary: What if the Enclave had finished their project to travel into space? Well, for this what-if scenario, there may be an answer. The Enclave tries to expand their growing entire, only to meet some resistance along the way. That is the Council.
1. Chapter 1

Around an M-class star, next to an Earth-like planet, the pride of the Enclave Navy was next to the planet. It was the most powerful ship the post-War U.S had ever built. The firepower that ship had could destroy an entire continent, with just one hit from its battery of plasma cannons. These cannons were designed to destroy enemy ships, by shooting enemy vessels with superheated gas at relativistic speeds. That was just the secondary weapons; the primary weapon fired a wave of AU strangelets that could wipe out several planets of life. It was called the U.S.S Washington.

Like most ships, vehicles, and armor in the Enclave, the Washington was designed to look intimidating. Its front cannon was a glowing orange, sending enemy ships the message that they would not want fuck with it. In overall appearance, it looked like a vaguely wingless eagle, with the strange look of a massive, five-kilometer submarine to top it off. It had no windows, only sensors for the inside crew. At points top and the sides and the bottom, the ship had green glowing plasma cannons, twenty per battery. It sent a clear, "Don't fuck with us message" by design alone.

Internally, the ship had no crew, other than squads. This was due to the manpower shortage the Enclave had. Instead, the ship's completely controlled by an AI. In fact, most ships in the Enclave were controlled by dumb AI cores. That cut costs and manpower. These AI cores were called ZAX 3.0s, controlled by the newest in quantum vacuum tube technology. That tech allowed the ship to fight faster, smarter than the enemy. Other than that, the AI was worthless.

For FTL, the Washington was unique to the entire galaxy. The drive was based on hyperdrive technology, a theory from scientists at the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. It worked by opening portals where the ship travels for days in another dimension. The fastest speeds with this technology were 4,000 light years per day—making it the fastest drive in history. Not only was it the fastest, it was the most versatile, allowing for super-fast FTL with no relays or element zero. These drives were standard for Enclave vessels.

As for any vessel, a battle ship needed shields. Well, the Washington had them—powerful shields in fact. It relied on photonic resonance barrier technology or (PRBT) for short. These shields, with enough energy, could stop a full on moon from colliding with the ship. In theory, these shields could even stop relativistic projectiles from thousands of ships firing at once. But, sadly, once depleted, these shields were useless; to be exact, as useless as wet tissue paper. Although, if the shields fall—not all would be lost.

The armor was made from a super alloy of titanium—manufactured at the molecular level. In fact, the molecular structure was so strong that only a nuke would scratch it. Mass accelerator fire would only scuff the plating. This was called Neo Titanium, a strong super metal patented by West Tek Materials at the New America colony in Alpha Centauri. It was among the strongest materials in the galaxy.

In the midship, at the armory, by some weapons, stood Commander Jonathan Richter of the United States Army. His mission: find out the reason why the colony vessel, the U.S.C Stromano, disappeared just ten thousand light years from New America. To him, though, the mission had bad written all over it. For what reason did the Stromano disappeare? It was rather fishy, to say the least.

Strangely, like usual, every bad hunch the Commander had was correct. In seconds, when he was just deciding to get a plasma rifle or heavy plasma caster, the alarm flared. Once that alarm was flaring, he realized something was wrong. Was it an alien? Did super mutants or the NCR develop faster than light travel. He didn't know. All he could tell was that it was bad.

On that note, Richter chose the biggest plasma weapon, the plasma caster, because he didn't know how powerful these aliens were. In fact, these aliens could have weapons that penetrate powered armor like a hot knife through butter, or worse, they were immune to plasma. Just in case that was it, the Commander requested the ship's AI, Napolean, to fire on the planet if necessary.

"I've failed to hail with the alien vessels. Their communicators are too primitive for comms. Sadly, we'll have to fire." said the electronic screen in the armory.

"Do it," replied Commander Jonathan Richter bluntly, carrying a plasma caster.

* * *

On an asari dreadnought, just near the CIC, Captain T'Vessa saw the immense titan of a ship on screen. The ship was massive, about two-point five kilometers long. Not only that, it was intimidating. The ship alone looked like it blast through a few dreadnoughts. Strangely enough, the ship was quite fascinating also. It had no element zero signature. Then again, the lack of element wasn't its only strange feature that boggled the Matriarch's mind.

There were green shaped tube-like devices pointing ominously at the fleet. To any ship officer, that was bad news. It meant combat was about to commence.

As soon as those green, glowing cannons were pointing ominously at the defense fleet, the Communications Officer, D'veta Teloni, rushed towards the Captain in fear. It could only mean a potential threat.

"What did you get from hailing them?!" asked T'Vessa in incredulous shock.

"These aren't Protheans—their communications tech is too primitive! Additionally, Prothean vessels, according to Dr. T'Soni at the Serrice University, wouldn't have a 12 stared-emblem with this strange symbol in the center. It can only mean one thing: they're here to attack."

"Fire everything at it! Destroy them like the last ship!"

In that fateful second, the asari Captain had sealed the doom of the defense fleet. As the relativistic round struck the shield, an ocean wave of particles absorbed the round. For primitives, they were rather advanced. Their shields took a round that was the equivalent of a non-thermo nuclear warhead. Worst of all, these primitives could have offenses as powerful as their defenses.

After that pitiful strike, one of those glowing green cannons fired a beam just by the ship.

"What happened?" asked the Captain incredulously.

"We lost contact with the fleet," said one of the asari by the monitors grimly.

Just after the beam of green death sliced the fleet like a tumor on the cosmic skin, the last one was going to be targeted, specifically the one T'Vessa was in. People in the ship started to panic. Soon, the entire ship fell under disorder. T'Vessa, as everyone aboard panicked, remained the only calm, rational person aboard. She, unlike everyone else, was more experienced with this sorta thing, since she was a Matriarch and all. Though, like all Matriarchs, their calmness only gets them so far.

At the moment everything went into disorder, the strange alien vessel was moving in for one last strike. As soon as everyone calmed down, the vessel fired a green, extremely bright beam at the ship. Air was turned hot. The only thing, in spite of some hot air that T'Vessa felt, was fear for the first time as she was turned into radioactive elements.

Tragically, the ship never stopped at the fleet. Instead, it directed its broadside plasma cannons to the population centers of the colony—a place where a two-hundred thousand asari lived. Within moments of doing so, the ship was in targeting. Just after, the ship fired.

In the haze of green plasma, the colonies were destroyed, like ants getting crushed by a boot. Like that, all but the military centers of the world were destroyed. It was like a light show—a destructive light show that killed many civilian lives. The place where the colony once stood was rendered a dark green, irradiated cloud in the atmosphere, rendering the asari colony uninhabitable.

Of the various military fortifications still standing, just around the colony, the ship sent a craft to each one. There was just four bases. Though, if it was just squads, the remaining asari commandos should kill the troopers, if they weren't ghoulified. Radiation made those areas about as habitable as nuclear craters. However, there may still be hope. Only time will tell.

* * *

By the time the VB03 Spacebird's landed, Richter walked out. The rest of his squad, Beta Company, waited for him as he walked out.

In hand, the Commander had a heavy plasma caster, plasma grenades, and 600 rounds of microfusion cell ammunition for his weapon. He could take on a small army with that get up. Not only could he take on a small army, each of his squad members could do so as well.

Standing in the mud next to Richter, were Jonah, James, Micheal Beard. All of whom about as heavily armed as Richter, and above all, they were even trained as well. They were from the Enclave's best fighting unit, Beta Company. Beta Company was the name of a unit that destroyed the Chinese military, just before the Great War. They all wore the same powered armor as Richter, MK II "Black Devil armor'. Just by that armor, it was easy tell they were elite. It was not every soldier that got prototype armor—only the best of the best.

Just around the squad, there was a grassy plain, right next to the base in front of them. The base was a dark blue, with a strange ornate shape as well. All of the structures were vaguely triangular, but the angles were soft also. It was strange. Like something from pre-War TV show that involved exploring; that was what it looked like. To Beta Company, it was strange.

The sky around said base was as clear as day—no radiation whatsoever. In fact, the radiation seemed lower than anticipated. If it were, the skies would be green, with lightning streaking through it. From that, the Enclave could send another colony vessel to that location. There was nothing there that could harm any future colonists after the mission.

"All right ladies! Let's march." said the Commander

With that said, the squad marched through the dry grass of the planet. The ground beneath the was solid; the grass was tall. They left a trail of dry dirt behind them as they were marching to the base in front.

As Jonathan Richter was marching, his gun in hand, he felt odd… almost as if someone was watching him. Like all his hunches, this could be right but this could just be anxiety over the First Contact. Secondly, nothing was on his sensors. There were no enemies, just dust and a massive base up ahead. Lastly, the enemy would not dare ambush in dead grassy plains without cover—none.

Micheal Beard, the soldier beside Richter, noticed something touch him, and in response, he bucked back slightly. It was strange—like a Chinese infiltrator or even a soldier with a stealth boy. Around, nothing was there. The only thing he could see was the shimmering in the shape of a female human. Strangely, it could have been paranormal or he was just seeing things. It was most likely battle anxiety, just a fear of the unknown, a hallucination.

By the time Beard noticed those strange creatures, James saw a vaguely human-like alien appear before him. She wore a spacesuit that was covered at the chest, legs and shoulders. The material was yellow, with an emblem that was purple on the chest piece. On her right hand, she had strange, vaguely angular gun. She just stood there ominously.

James, knowing this could be a potential distraction for an ambush, fired his plasma rifle at the alien's chest. She fell down on the grass, a twitching, convulsing heap. After that, the rest of the squad stopped; they heard an ominous zapping noise. The shimmers of human-like women materialized into full view of the squad, pointing their guns threateningly. Richter raised his plasma caster from his side; the rest of the squad, Jonah, James, and Beard did likewise.

Richter pulled the trigger of his plasma caster, and, in a whine, a green plasma toroid whizzed through the air. As it whizzed through the atmosphere, its core heating, it struck the alien female in the chest. Within moments, the alien melted into a green, glowing liquid, surrounded by skeletal remains and her weapon.

Beard on the other hand was in a melee brawl. The blue, lightly-armored alien punched him. Around her fist, a glow of blue energy, amplifying the forces of her punches. The hit almost knocked him out, despite being encased in 120 lbs of high-grade polymer and titanium. In response, his head fuzzy, his muscles weak, punched the alien in the face so hard that purple brains and blood were on his mechanical hand.

Beard Commented, "That's a bad hair day!"

The next one, the one the far-end of the plain, just to Richter's left, had decided to cast a strange orb from her hand, casting an aura around her arm. The orb flew towards Richter, causing him to be enveloped in a strange energy field, and felt the worst pain of his life. The sheer energy of the field ripped his body asunder, skin tore, muscles tore at a microscopic level.

Though fuzzy from the attack, Richter wanted revenge. He readied his plasma caster, fired it, and watched in slight satisfaction as the alien was rendered a glowing soup of bones and her equipment. On the other hand, his body was torn up on a molecular level. The only thing that kept him going was his suit, as it was injecting him with a stimpak.

As the stimpak numbed the pain, sterilized the wounds, the Commander felt as good as he was before he landed. That was what stimpaks do. They were battlefield anesthetics/disinfectants that kept soldiers in the fight. Still, it does not negate the need for medical care.

After getting his bearings, as well as that pitiful ambush, the Commander and squad moved on: any threats in the path were dealt with, and nothing could challenge the squad's advance to the base—not even another attack. From there to the base, the squad was on easy streets. No hostiles.

That is, until a load thunderous roar could be heard from the base. It sounded like sniper rifle, almost like the bang of a 20mm Chinese Rifle, used in a pathetic attempt to penetrate T44d powered armor—just back in the pre-War Era.

One of the shots struck James in the head. The shot created a red hot hole in the armor that was front to back. Blood, brains and skull and metal fragments flew out the back—like a smashed metal pumpkin. It was just brutal. James corpse contorted, but within seconds it stopped. The now brain-dead man died.

* * *

Just at the asari base, an asari named B'Sayle was taking her shot in the prone position. She had to take down the soldiers, who, for the past several hours were marching on the base. She had just killed one of the armored behemoths. One shot from her Oracle sniper rifle did the trick. Although, just after shooting that one between the eyes, the squad had scattered. They were sidestepping, making it harder for her to aim.

Still, the aliens' position were in the scope, just a few kilometers shy of her position. One of the soldiers, an eight foot-tall brute with a horned armored helmet, was still marching for the base. With that in mind, she aimed the scope, looked for any others, and fired, striking the soldier in the leg. The alien in mechanical armor was crippled; he was immobalized.

After that, she aimed for the Commander, the leader of the squad, who had just turned B'Sayle's friend into a pile of bright green goo. She aimed for his chest, this time, as to signify she was destroying the leader's black heard. As soon as the scope was lined, she fired. Another brute fell into a heap of metal, collapsed on the grass like a Krogan. In fact, these probably were krogan in her mind.

The last one, knowing his commander was killed, ran back the way he came. Unfortunately for him, B'Sayle had him in her sights. She aimed for some strange looking cylinder, vaguely protruding from the soldier's back. She fired. That shot did something unusual.

When that shot struck the strange cylinder, the soldier exploded, leaving a tiny mushroom cloud at his location. And from that mushroom cloud, the charred, almost slag remains of what was that soldier. For B'Sayle, getting revenge on the bastards who killed those huntresses was the best thing she ever done

Thing is, those Huntresses were trying to make diplomatic contact with those soldiers. Of course, that was before one of the soldiers gunned them down, ending in all of their deaths.

B'Sayle put down the sniper rifle, left for the mess hall, and felt satisfaction in her life for the first time.

* * *

 _Enclave AI/ Napolean_

 _Subject: U.S.S Washington Infantry Report_

 _To: President James Tucker_

 _Date: Oct 17th 2257_

 _Mr. President, on the reconnaissance mission to search for the lost colonists, we've had no luck. In fact, we're lead to believe that the colonist were shot by aliens as soon as they entered the system. All hope is not lost, however. We have eliminated all alien presence on that planet. Sadly, it came at a price._

 _While preforming the sweep, Beta Company—the most elite force in the Enclave—had perished, except for one. That soldier is severely crippled, his leg severed. The wrest had been evacuated, their missions successful. For Beta Company, we had to send in a dozen sentry bots after Beard lost his leg. As of right now, we need to look for replacements for the next elite unit._

 _Thankfully, out of the ashes of apparent defeat, we can take solace in a victory. That planet, even after my bombardment, is still habitable. We can set up a settlement on the surface But, of course, be vigilant. I'd recommend placing anti-ship turrets around the colony, so these aliens don't come back finding anything on the planet—just disappearances._

* * *

 **A/N**

What did you guys think about the Enclave? I think these Fallout/Mass Effect Crossovers need some originality. So why not the Enclave! Anyway, I hoped you people enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

At the deep dark depths of the New America moon, Louisiana, under thousands of feet of jungle soil, the secret base of the Enclave's Bio-research division was there, a secret research sect known only by President Tucker. There, the Enclave was improving on what the FEV research failed, instead focusing on improved humans through genetic engineering.

These humans were supposed to replace most soldiers in the Enclave Army, being created from the DNA of various soldiers.

As one could see, there was thousands of tanks, each containing a human infant inside. These infants have perfectly sequenced genes, their IQ in the 4 digits, their strength and speed being unmatched, and lastly, they'd be flawless. It was one of the reasons why the Enclave wanted to preserve humans uncorrupted by the radiation, to create super humans, not through evolution, but through creation. For Humanity, it was time for them to decide their biological evolution—create better humans in every way—as above normal humans as they were above Neanderthals.

At the Minuteman base, where the infants were being grown through the artificial glass tanks. The scientist, Thomas Roosevelt, was viewing his creations. Just at the year twenty-one-ninety three, he created the DNA through synthesis using Human DNA as a template. The one at the far left row of the tube-shaped wombs, known as the first one, was the only thing he could call his own child.

In honor of American history, he named the child Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt. He was just slated to be born as his biological development for life outside the womb was complete. The child, along with all other members of this subspecies, would be born in a few minutes. Unfortunately, this was a military project: the other features like the Intellect would not be used at all. Still, smarter soldiers would change tactics and come up with new solutions faster, so there was still some use for it.

Later, just minutes after, he opted to handle the birth of what he considered his son. As the infant came out of a rubber orifice, the child was covered in stem cells and had wounds from the device's feeding tube that healed within seconds, if not minutes. These, unlike other soldiers, cannot be maimed or disfigured—well not for long, at least.

Satisfied, Thomas snuggled the child, who, while just a new born, was already uttering simple sentences in gibberish. Still, that meant the child would learn English in just a few days. Complex sentences and all, that is.

Most of the nanny robots handled the other births, the child that were born held by the robots, almost cared for by the AIs.

Heck, the Enclave could save loads of money on training these soldiers, their IQ so high that it would be unnecessary. They'd train themselves. Fuck, what if they developed a weapon capable of destroying universes or just creating them? With an IQ that high, anything was possible—anything—even the creation of new universes. Still, Roosevelt couldn't determine their intelligence at the present time. In fact, he doesn't even know if the IQ test, developed for base humans, applied to Ubermensche men and women.

Even then, it was still important to know the abilities of them. As a normal Human, they needed to be tested on the cognitive bar of average people.

2214: The children had reached their teenage years, their minds the equivalent of a normal human at the age of 150. For disambiguation between normal humans, they were given blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, as only a few people in the Enclave had two of those alleles. Sadly despite their intellect, their sex drive is still high. Strange, one would think a super intelligent being would be not interested in sex. The younger female interns had filed accusations of sexual harassment against some of the fifteen year-olds, including accusation of rape.

2216: Their strength was superior. At just 17, one of enhanced humans was capable of fighting a captured super mutant from Vault 87 and winning, the seventeen year old being at just six feet two inches tall and weighing in at 180 pounds. On the other hand, the super mutant was seven feet tall, 750 pounds of muscle. The enhanced human, despite the size and weight difference, was equally as strong and had roughly twenty times the cleverness. The supermutant died from shattered skull from it being crushed in between the palms. Ironically, the teen enjoyed knocking the mutant down a peg.

2250: One of them designed a ship, the USS Washington, a dreadnought and superweapon for the Enclave navy. Its main gun, a strangelet gun, was capable of destroying entire planets by reducing them to gray sludge, a strange matter soup.

2157: Most of these enhanced humans escaped, leaving to destinations unknown. They though that they didn't want to be slaves to an inferior group of people. Seemingly developing a Neitsche based philosophy, they stormed off. It made the project a failure, as only one was left, Theodore Roosevelt. Having developed a sense of patriotism for America, he stayed, knowing what he was born to do: defend America.

* * *

Present day, at an Asari medical facility, B'Sayle was being looked over by the doctors. A strange figure had greeted her. The Asari had a strange hole in her, burned in at about quarter of a centimeter wide. A tube was putting spinal fluid in that hole to prevent brain damage—that after suffering a bright red beam to the for head, her brain was ruined.

The strange figure in the room was Tela Vasir who had suspected an attack on the colony, not months ago. B'Sayle had roughly the intellect of a Pyjack, an unreliable witness due to her mental impairment from brain damage, but sadly, Vasir needed info, as this was her only way to get information of what happened at the frontier Colony, Athamis.

Vasir looked down at the crippled B'Sayle

"Tell me what happened?" questioned Vasir

"Two striange soldies all in metal armor. They attiacked. Kiallled three poople. I kialled one them. Diabled one." Responded B'Sayle with question, in slow disjointed, mispronounced, fragments of thought.

"What happened next?" asked Tela, a brow distorted.

"A bwight wed light stwuck my face. Fwelt hot."

From that garbled discription, Vasir could discern one thing. The weapons that burned B'Sayle, boring a hole, through her skull to her brain, were lasers—weapons thought impossible by the Council. She smiled. She knew the weapons that caused the wounds on the individual that escaped on the automated shuttle. Who was it? The Batarians? No, not sophisticated enough. Qaurians, maybe? Confused, Vasir pondered the answer, wondering what species could have caused those strange wounds. After thinking for a few hours, at around midnight, she came up with a possibility. It was, most likely a new species, one that developed outside the influence of Prothean technology.

She left the room. Noticing the Asari Councillor, she walker over.

"What in the goddess took you so long, Vasir? Do you have a hole in your brain too?" said the Councilor in impatience

"No. As a matter of fact, I found a possible explanation. It has to do with the fact the weapons are lasers." she replied.

Vasir was hesitant to explain, the Council not believing in such unlikely theories. However, in light of the recent loss of contact with over 200,000 people, she had to.

"They were aliens—a species outside the influence of Prothean tech," said Vasir, eyes focused on the Councilor.

"I see. Did you perchance get this information from the brain damaged survivor. If so, she's not coherent or capable, as the Doctors have explained to you it'd take four years for her to get her cognitive function back, even with cellular regeneration." said Tevos.

"Her syntax and speech may be skewed, but her memory remains at least… vaguely intact, so to speak," she replied.

"I will not help you with this. You may need to investigate personally using your ship."

The Councilor left the room. Vasir went for her ship. It was on the dry dock, located around the top of the medical facility. She went for the passageway, waited through decontamination, and walked to the Captains chair. It was steel and ornate—like most Asari structures and objects.

"Set course for Athamis. I need to investigate a colony."

"Aye, ma'am."

Around the ship, the docking clamps detached, the engines of that ship roaring. It flew over the skies of Thessia, quickly abandoning the atmosphere. Vasir felt no change gravity, Eezo making sure of that.

With the atmosphere out of the way, the ship went to FTL. Everything at the front window was in a bluish, biotic like hue, a field that reduced the mass of the ship.

In less than five minutes, the ship reached the orbiting mass relay at Thessia's star system. As the ship approached the relay, it was surrounded in a tube of energy that reduced mass. Repeated several times, the ship made its way to the destination of the Nebula the event happened at. In about two weeks, the ship will reach the Athamis colony, orbited around the second star of that system.

* * *

Back at the New Boston colony, at the very city of prefabricated, machine-produced structures, the contact officer for the Enclave was standing in the center. He was a tall, brown haired man with green eyes, standing stoically in a business suit with a red tie.

Next to him, two soldiers in MkII black devil powered armor stood, plasma rifles trained on the alien that was contacting him.

The alien, in question, was a blue skinned dame with strange facial tattoos. She'd pass for human if she

had two… make that a few things. Her hair was tentacled cartilage, arranged in a back—like dyke short-hair, but it was still oddly feminine. In fact, the alien was wearing a suit of armor, leaving little to the imagination. Sadly, as a professional, he was trying to resist the urge to get a stiffy—disgusting as a

freak. After this little exchange, he will check himself into the mental institution for a paraphillia, and to treat this little disorder, he would ask for electroshock.

As he was trying to not get aroused, he had to concentrate, in forming eloquent sentences, so, in essence, these aliens won't find humans stupid and inferior.

She said in two sentences he could understand, "I'm an Asari. My name is Tela Vasir."

"My name is Willis Wyatt, the Director of CC Relations of the Enclave; my orders are to make contact with any species—to ensure diplomatic relations," replied the Director of CC relations, a cigar being put in his mouth, lit.

He blew a fresh puff of fragrant tobacco smoke at the Asari. Annoyed, she kept her professional tone towards the Director.

"Now that introductions are complete, I want to know what happened to this colony. This was an Asari colony, if I'm not mistaken."

"As soon as we found the colony, the colonists, in question, were all dead, their bodies too mutilated by plasma storms to make an identification of the species. That is, until we noticed the skeletons. Our scientists identified them as female based on the bone structure and height. What species could have those traits. Well, now, it's standing in front of me, a member of a mono-sexed species with human-like features."

Deep down in his brain, he knew he was lying to her—almost like any competent politician in Pre-War America. Worst of all, he expressed no anxiety, except for the suppression of his lust for this species. Shamefully, he had a great mind. It was a pity he needed to get mandatory electroshock once he got back to to New America, but in all honesty, why would someone want a strange arousal?

Firstly, though, it was time for him to complete this exchange.

Well, at the very least, she seemed to believed that on the spot bullshit, so everything for his career, the high paying job, was preserved. Then again, there was plenty of more attractive interns at his office, no need for institutionalization, like a homosexual.

She replied to his paragraph.

"Interesting. I'll go report my findings to the Council. In the meantime, I'd ask your "President" to meet the Citadel at these coordinates. I've taken the liberty of having them written in your numerical code. Make sure he's there."

She handed him a list of degrees and with letters and numbers, on a strange flat screen. She walked away, the colonists shocked around her.

* * *

Days later, at the Council Chambers, the President approached the Councilors. They all looked at him, as if he was a suspicious war criminal, like a Nazi Officer after World War II. The one, looking at him in the most suspicious way, was the blue tattooed lass with cranial ridges behind her forehead. She seemed suspicious of him. It was strange.

Worst of all, these aliens were vary human-like with their behavior and morals, bearing some resemblance to Pre-Atomic war Earth Cultures. That—as a result—worried the President. He could be held under the same scrutiny as Germany after World War II.

He looked at the Councilors.

"What's the reason am I here?" said the President, an eyebrow cocked.

"You're here to discuss what happened to the colony, the one your people took when the population was dead before you got there," said the strange bird-like alien on the right of the blue alien woman.

"Hadn't my Director already explained to you people what happened?"

"Yes. However, we believe your hiding something," said the vaguely amphibious alien that resembled a

a Pre-War holo-film alien, the ones with the big oval eyes and whatnot.

"What am I hiding exactly? My Communications Director told you everything you people need to know. We found the planet. Its original owners were dead. We colonized it. What's more to discuss?" said the President, his voice with a hint of annoyance.

The Asari Councilor seemed uneasy. Based on what that Human was saying, they found a colony, took it, and suspected that the original owners wouldn't go looking—barring the fact that sounds preposterous. That seemed like a lie, a very well crafted one at that. Still, it did seem the human did not look like he was lying, rather telling the truth. If that was a liar, he was an impressive, almost sociopathic one.

"To make sure of our innocence, Councilor, why would we threaten war with a civilization that has billions while we're only eight million humans? By all accounts, we're an endangered species—so why would we conquer your planet? Case closed."

The President, escorted by guards in powered armor, walked out of the chambers.

The Councilors were uneasy. They knew that the Human may have been innocent, but if their population was only eight million, why would they take an Asari colony? It was questions that were constantly unanswered, impossible even. It would seem they had the upper-hand, as they said to the Council they could not visit their world, its location beyond the relay network.

"I can't believe word that man had said. It seems that he was lying, about them just finding it. Secondly, why would a species with only eight-million people care about the colonization of another planet? That was preposterous!' said Councilor Valern, ranting in a logical way.

"I don't know," responded Tevos, voice soft.

It did seem strange. A species with such advanced technology and few numbers, needing a second planet. There had to be economic reasons. It couldn't be just a simple coincidence, like the Omega Four Relay. Like what lies beyond Omega Four, it also seemed this race was smart, mysteriously intelligent beyond all galactic measure—as if they were the remaining Protheans.

These were just superstitions, similar to the hogwash that occurs in Hegemony. Their media spouted off fake news and other superstitious nonsense, inciting some strange superiority complex from the Batarian as a species.

In fact, these Humans were as secretive if not more so. They knew nothing of their tech, other than it was really advanced. Strangest of all, it seemed they were like the Prothean—only if they could get some Human DNA—they could confirm it. Sadly, they would never know as Humans only allow robots and soldiers to travel between stars. The only exceptions to this rule were colonists and inter-colonial visitors.

Seemingly, it seemed the Krogan got dethroned as the species nearing extinction. That honor, or in this case dishonor, would go to Humanity. Fortunately, they have a much higher birthrate than the Krogan, theirs being five children per family as opposed to one. Still, one war could decimate the species, unless it was fought with robots. In that case, they lost nothing but maybe a small squad, and an entire army would remain decimated.

For Tevos, these problems would concern the Turians, though her people lost a planet. She considered them a resource hungry power, so if they did take the planet, it was out of desperation and the need for more resources for their economy. On the plus side, an economy that relied on machines had no poor, only a middle-class and the super-rich. That meant no more crippling poverty for Humans, and without wealth redistribution, a system that kept both parties happy.

* * *

 **Enclave Citizen Handbook**

 **Section II, Chapter 3: Economics**

Though still being a capitalist society, items in the Enclave's America had been made cheaper and easier to the point where citizens can be unemployed with a great quality of life. Through a process called molecular assembly, people can have whatever necessity, from food to low end tech. Blue prints for things, such as burgers and top of the line items made by corporation, are still provided through financial transactions, including land and large properties, such as interplanetary ships and plots of land. Still, there's a small fee for the raw materials of tech, since food comes from recycled organic materials.

Employment is usually office jobs, at corporate or government offices. The biggest employer, however, is the Enclave Military Corps, employing roughly 100,000 troops. For the academic achievers, there's science divisions at both the corporate and Enclave divisions.

 **Section II, Chapter 4: Ethics**

Though people still live the American Dream, there's a few things expected of you. When getting married with that special someone, it is recommended that you have children to build our small population. What we recommend is that you and your significant other—regardless of living space—have at least five children or more. That way, in a few centuries, we can have a population of 1,000,000,000 people. We know that sounds like a lot but it was just a small number before the Pre-War.

To keep a great outcome of life for these children, we recommend that the mother quite her job once she's pregnant. That way, she could ensure the best life for her children. On the other hand, we recommend the father gets a job, as what child could remain happy with just Teddy Bear?

* * *

 **A/N**

What did you think of that chapter?


End file.
